Tubular lock mechanisms are commonly used in securing doors. One embodiment of a tubular lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,278 to Hale, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Some tubular locks have certain limitations such as those relating to convenient control of the locked/unlocked state of the lock. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this field of technology.